


Caught

by jisnuggle



Series: Minchan/Banginho sex and kink endeavours [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Degradation, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisnuggle/pseuds/jisnuggle
Summary: Minho was feeling very submissive and didn’t know who to go to other than Woojin





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK HI IM SO SORRY ABOUT YESTERDAY I DIDNT FORGET I WAS JUST BUSY (Had a fucking cute hair cut) AND JUST WASNT FEELING GOOD I WAS GETTING SO STRESSED ANOUT TRYING TO WRITE IN TIME YIKES
> 
> BUT THIS IS A TWO PARTER TO MAKE UP FOR YESTERDAY AND TODAY
> 
> Day 7 pt 1 !!!!!! Enjoy!!

Minho knocked on the door hesitantly, knees shaking out of nervousness and fingertips numb from fear, it was just him and Woojin home at the moment so it was now or never. He heard a soft, “come in?” From behind the door and entered, Woojin sitting up to look at him as he laid his phone on the nightstand.

 

“What is it, Min?” He asked quietly, noticing the younger man’s anxious composure.

 

“Hyung, I completely understand if - if you don’t want to but… can you please… fuck me…?” He questioned quietly, and if it were for the completely silent atmosphere Woojin would not have heard him

 

Woojin looked at the boy confusedly, sitting up straighter and reaching his arms out. Minho shyly walked forward and let Woojin engulf him in a hug, pulling him into his lap gently.

 

“What do you mean sweetie?” His brows were furrowed and he looked utterly puzzled. “What about Channie?”

 

“Well I —I’m a switch… but I dom Chan. But I just - _god_ —I just haven’t been fucked good in so long and this choreography has me so stressed and I just—“ Minho paused himself with a sigh, looking down at their laps ashamedly. “Channie and I have talked about it… we both want you to join us; but now we have Changbin too and —well four of us fucking with two loud subs isn’t that discreet…”

 

“Oh, sweetheart. You’re so tense —“ Woojin paused to look down as well so that he could make Minho look at him but instead his eyes focused on the small bulge in Minho's shorts and the corners of his mouth pulled into a smug smile, “and oh so hard, why don’t you let Hyung take care of you baby?”

 

“Oh - _fuck_ \- please,” he sighed, relaxing almost instantly when Woojin placed his hand over his crotch, his hands massaging slowly around the outline of his cock.

 

“Please what? You’re going to have to use your words, baby,” he whispered into his ear, placing an opened mouth kiss to the spot underneath it.

 

Minho tilted his head, allowing Woojin to access more of his neck. His fists balled at the older’s chest, Woojin’s shirt bunching up tightly as he pressed more open mouth kisses along his jawline and down his throat. Minho felt _amazing_ , he hadn’t felt so needy and submissive in such a long time that it almost felt foreign, like he’d never been touched before in his life. That wasn’t entirely false, he’s never really had anyone touch him like this (except for when he and Chan had first started dating and the older was too scared to show how submissive he was). He’s only ever touched himself, whether it was with toys or not, and he always enjoyed it but he’s never been properly dominated by anyone and was anticipating this so much.

 

“Just touch me, Hyung. _Please_ ,” whimpered Minho, his hands trailing up and down Woojin’s arms trying to find anything to grip onto.

 

“Am I not already, baby?” He mumbled against the others neck, his hand squeezing around the clothed bulge he was working on.

 

“No not there, Hyung,” Minho whined, grabbing Woojin’s hand and leading it under his legs to his ass. “H—here…”

 

Woojin chuckled and gently guided Minho so he was laying with his back on the bed, looking up at Woojin gratefully.

 

“I guess since you’re too pathetic to do it yourself, I’ll just have to instead hmm?”

 

“Th-thank you Hyung,” He trembled, legs already shaking from anticipation and fingers gliding over the bedsheets haphazardly looking for something to hold.

 

Woojin placed his hands along the inside of Minho’s thighs and spread them apart, shifting forward to sit in between them. He leant forward, placing more open mouthed kisses along Minho’s exposed collar bones before sitting up and lifting Minho enough to remove his shirt. He lefts kisses down the centre of the boy’s chest, enjoying the warm huffs of air and content sighs that left him.

 

Minho whined, squirming and rubbing his crotch up against Woojin’s. The older sat back instantly, landing a harsh slap on the younger’s thigh, which resulted in a breathy gasp from Minho.

 

“I didn’t give you permission to do that, baby, now did I?” Woojin asked, though it was only rhetorical, “can even wait a few seconds. Selfish baby.”

 

Minho whimpered, taking a few deep breaths before he pouted, his own hand slowly trailing down his stomach and over his crotch to the space between his thighs, he pulled aside his shorts (since he wasn’t wearing underwear) and rubbed his finger against his entrance, making wimpy sounds at the sensations.

 

“I didn’t say you could do that, brat,” Woojin spat and slapped his thigh again before firmly grabbing both his wrists and pinning them above Minho, the younger smirking happily at Woojin.

 

“What’re you going to do about it?” Teased Minho, wiggling his hips a little under Woojin. His previous whiny and obedient nature being replace by his cocky and brat-like neediness.

 

Woojin growled and held Minho’s wrists tighter, his hand lowering down to trail gently along Minho’s thigh. He pushed aside his shorts and placed his finger to the boy’s entrance, quirking an eyebrow at him when he felt it was already slick with lube.

 

“You knew I would say yes didn’t you? Oh such a dirty boy Min. You touched yourself before you came in here didn’t you?” He teased, pushing his middle finger in with little to no resistance. “So slick and prepped. I would say you did a good job but I’m not happy that you touched yourself. Stupid baby.”

 

Minho whined, his cockiness fading when Woojin’s finger pushed in and out repeatedly. Woojin sat up, letting go of Minho’s hands in the process but commanding him to keep them there. He meant over to the bedside drawer,finger still 3 knuckles deep in Minho, he rustled through it  until he pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, Minho however stopped him.

 

“Please hyung, want to - _fuck -_ feel you… all of you,” he whispered embarrassedly. Cheeks flaring up from the confession.

 

“Oh baby, so needy aren’t you?” Woojin hummed, dropping the condom back in the drawer and straightening up, he placed the lube beside him and leant down to place opened mouth kisses along Minho’s thighs while he pushed a second finger in and slowed his movements.

 

The younger squirmed and pleaded, begging for Woojin to go faster but the older only added a third finger at the same pace, slowly stretching the younger until he was ready. After a few torturous minutes of his fingers teasing Minho he decided the boy was ready enough.

 

He slipped his fingers out and pulled down his sweats, kicking them to the floor and taking his shirt off as well. MInho’s eyes roamed over his body, he was hit but he didn't have abs like some of the members but he had a small happy trail that made him smile.

 

“You’re cute,” minho whispered subconsciously, Woojin blushed and felt the corners of his mouth pull into a smile.

 

“So are you,” he whispered in return, leaning down to kiss the younger’s cheek. He wanted to kiss his lips but he wasn’t quite sure if he should since he is still Chan’s boyfriend. That thought made him feel a little guilty but he was already so hard and so selfish.

 

He pulled his boxers off and discarded them on the floor pile as well before grabbing the bottle of lube and squeezing a generous amount over the head of his cock and spreading it around.

 

“What about my pants- “ Minho whined, huffing silently at the clothing still encasing him.

 

“Do you think a dumb baby like you deserves to have his pants off?”

 

“But they're my favourite and I don't want a -a stain on them…” he whispered, although just barely audible Woojin still understood he was referring to coming and gave Minho a small shrug.

 

“Should've thought about that before you were a brat,” he replied darkly, lining the head of his dick with Minho’s entrance before slowly pushing in.

 

Minho gasped at the feeling, it was thick and long and so hot, he felt so full and he wasn't sure how to react. His hands, that he had held above his head, shot forward as he sat up, nails digging into Woojin’s arms.

 

Woojin sucked in a sharp breath when Minho clenched around him, dug his nails in and sat up, Minho was so tight, it was like heaven had a death grip around his cock. He pulled all the way back out before slowly pushing all the way back in, listening to Minho’s shaky breaths.

 

Minho laid back down, Woojin picking up his pace little by little until he was thrusting almost comically into the younger.

 

Minho’s moans were coming out in choppy breaths and if it wasn’t in real life he would’ve thought someone was watching a porn video very loudly. His hips snapped up, thrusting in opposite synchronisation for a few seconds before Woojin pinned his hips to the bed with a grunt.

 

“Do you think a pathetic slut like you deserves to be able to move freely? So pathetically needy; couldn’t even go to you're own boyfriend,” Woojin spoked in a hushed voice, his hips not stopping their fitful movements. “What would Channie say? Seeing how desperate and needy you are for me.”

 

Minho gasped at his words, unable to even form a sentence from how good he felt. Sparks shot through him and he saw starts at each thrust, moaning and whining at each one.

 

“Dumb baby, can’t even speak. If only chan could see you so wrecked like this, what would he think about his own boyfriend making such dirty noises for someone else hmm?”

 

“Wouldn’t be too happy…” came a quiet voice from the threshold of the door.

 

Woojin’s eyes widened and his head snapped to the door. Minho doing the same and only just realising he didn’t shut Woojin’s bedroom door when he came in. There at the door stood Chan, pout on his face as he held Changbin’s hand who stood behind him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked back and forth between the three of them.

 

“Sh-shit, Channie, I-“ Minho started, sitting up and pulling himself off Woojin, however before he continued, Chan was already walking off and into his and Changbin’s room, Changbin still following due to his hand being held tightly.

  


**Author's Note:**

> ;)  
> Part 2 in a few hours ig 
> 
> Leave me requests or ideas!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at @jisnuggle


End file.
